Virtual machine (VM) live migration is a technology that enables moving running VMs (or VMs that are being utilized by one or more client devices) between different hosts or nodes in a redundant array of independent (storage) nodes (RAIN) based architecture without service interruption, and with complete transaction integrity. During VM live migration, a VM's memory is migrated or moved to a different node over a network connection first, and then quickly suspends the VM on the original host or node and resumes use of the VM on the new node. It is often critical to keep the migration latency low in order to guarantee continuous service availability during the VM migration.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that aspects disclosed herein have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems may be discussed, it should be understood that the aspects should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background or elsewhere in this disclosure.